Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Abhinay Deo }} Aditya Singhania prepares for damage control after the news of his survival is leaked to the press. Jai Singh Rathod confronts Ravindran and Raja and rescues his son. A second assassination attempt is foiled, and the true mastermind is revealed, but Trisha does not make it through the day. Episode guide 24 hours like any other day, except for that one day which changed my life forever. I'm Jai Singh Rathod. This is the last hour of that day. ''24'' recap * Every second in the last 23 hours has changed Jai and Aditya Singhania's life. The conspiracy againt them is getting deeper with time. Vikrant Maurya tells Prithvi that Aditya's days are numbered. * At one end, Aditya learns about Vikrant's betrayal. He confronts him, saying he knows of Vikrant's connection to the LTFE, but Vikrant is shot by Divya Singhania. * At the other end, Jai is helpless as Veer is kept as a hostage. Jai saves Aditya from a bomb in a phone. He explains that the only way to protect him is to make the assassins think he is dead. * There's somebody close to Aditya who doesn't want to leave any stone unturned to kill Aditya. Naina, Divya and Prithvi make calls, and Raja Talapathi finds out from one of them that Aditya is still alive. The following takes place between 11:00pm and 12:00am. Events occur in real time. 11:01:58 Naina, Prithvi and Divya hang up their phones. Ravindran curses Jai's name, and demands that Veer is found. Raja Talapathi orders his men to find Veer. hides from Raja and his men]] Jai drives towards the docks. Veer escapes behind some rubbish, pursued by Raja's men. He hides in a large tank, and Raja shouts out to him. He explains that Jai is on his way and he will have to come out sometime. The men lock all of the gates. Prithvi arrives back at the hotel, and reporters try to get answers from him. A reporter explains that they still don't have an official statement from the Singhania family. At the ATU, Nikita Rai joins Gill and Tej in watching news report about Adityas death. Gill expresses disbelief at the news, and Nikita looks uncomfortable. rejects Prithvi Singhania's resignation]] Prithvi enters and Bhagwat takes him to Aditya. They hug and Aditya asks him about his resignation letter. Prithvi says that blind ambition can tear families apart, and he has no desire for any position in the party. He says he doesn't want to jeopardise their relationship any further, but Aditya tears up the letter and refuses his resignation. Raja tells Ravindran they still have not found Veer, and Ravindran is worried that they have no leverage over Jai. Raja asks about Aditya, and Ravindran says that he will handle that if Raja finds Veer. orders Mathur to kill Aditya Singhania]] Mathur is waiting outside the Singhania hotel when he gets a call from Ravindran, who orders him to go inside and kill Aditya. Mathur complains that the security is tight, but Ravindran tells him to find a way. At the hospital, Kiran is informed that Trisha is in a coma. The doctor tells her to call her father and other relatives. Kiran looks on as Trisha lies motionless. Ravindran calls Jai and accuses him of lying about Aditya's death. Ravindran explains that his men are everywhere, and threatens to kill Jai's son. Elsewhere, Veer knocks out one of Raja's men with a pipe and takes his gun and phone. cries for Veer]] Jai arrives at the docks, begging with Ravindran not to kill Veer. He claims the death of Ravindran's family was an accident as he gets out of his car and runs to the building. Ravindran tells him to say farewell to his son, and fires his gun next to the phone. Jai is distraught, believing Veer to be dead. He drops to his knees, crying. Back inside, Ravindran tells Raja that will be enough to bring him to them. Raja tells Ravindran to leave, and he will stay and take care of Jai. Shekhar goes with Ravindran. plans their next move]] At the ATU, Gill admits defeat despite everything they did. Tej worries about the threat to Jai and Veer, but Nikita reveals that Jai told her Aditya is alive. She says the news stories are false, put out to protect Aditya and Veer. Gill is annoyed that Nikita hid the information, but Tej worries about what will happen if Ravindran finds out. In the warehouse, Veer calls Nikita and tells her he escaped. He asks her to send help and gives her his location. She tells him that she is sending backup, then informs Gill. He tells Tej to prepare a team as Nikita tries to call Jai. Jai stands up, drawing his weapon, and runs back to his car. He drives away, leaving his phone on the ground. Nikita is unable to get through. She calls Veer and tells him, and Veer says he is heading back inside to help his father. Gill orders Nikita to go to Aditya's hotel and Tej to stay at ATU while he goes out with the team to find Jai. drives into the warehouse]] Jai's car drives through the container stacks as Raja prepares his men. He warns them that Jai must not escape, but at that moment Jai's car bursts through the wall and Jai jumps out. The men fire their weapons at the car, deteriorating it. As they step forward to investigate, Jai jumps up and shoots them all one by one. He hits Raja in the leg, and Raja tries to return fire but is out of bullets. Jai walks up and asks where Ravindran is, but Raja tells him he is too late. He begins to laugh, mentioning Jai's son, but Jai shoots him dead. He then gets back into his car and drives away. At the hotel, a fireman gets equipment from his truck before Mathur grabs him and chokes him. 's survival]] Inside Prithvi tells Aditya he cannot lie to the country. Aditya is adamant that Jai's son's life is more important, but at that moment they see a news report on the television claiming that a statement has been made by the Singhanias that he is alive. Aditya blames his mother and leaves the room. He storms into Naina's room and accuses her of releasing the statement. She admits to it, claiming it was her duty. He says she puts no in human life, only power, and says he will never forgive her if something happens to Jai's son. Prithvi enters and tells them that Vikrant Maurya's condition is critical. kills Ravindran]] Ravindran is escorted out of the containers to his car. Inside, Veer runs in and sees the carnage and bodies left by Jai. As Ravindran enters his car, he tells Rasheed to be alert for Raja. As they leave, Jai's car rams into them, flipping them over. Jai exits, shooting Rasheed and two others before shooting and killing Ravindran with multiple shots. He tells him that is how he kills his enemies. Nikita arrives at the hotel, passing Harshad at security who sends her in to meet Pradhan. Elsewhere, Mathur puts on the clothes of the fireman he killed. is reunited with his son]] In the containers, Veer runs towards his father and they embrace. Jai is relieved to find out he is alive, and Veer explains that rescue teams are on their way. Jai says he went mad, but Veer says everything is fine and they can go to see Kiran and Trisha now. Jai tells Veer that Trisha is unconscious and in the hospital, and Veer is confused. Jai says they have to leave, but as they do Jai hears Ravindran's phone ringing. He sees a message from Mathur saying Aditya will be at the press conference in 15 minutes, and realises his life is still in danger. They leave quickly in Jai's car. 11:22:06...11:22:07...11:22:08...11:22:09... 11:27:06 On the way, Jai explains to Veer that he has an important lead, and call Nikita Rai, who is at the hotel. He tells her that he is with Veer and Raja and Ravindran are dead. However, he says it is not over - he tells her that Aditya will be attacked at the press conference. He says that someone else is behind the attack, as Ravindran knew about Aditya's survival. She advises that Aditya leaves town, but Jai says that Aditya must attend the press conference, as that will be the only chance to find out who else is involved. Nikita refuses, and hangs up. infiltrates the hotel]] On another floor, the fire marshals are clearing the corridor, with Mathur among them. Nikita calls Mihir and asks him to trace the number that texted Ravindran. She then speaks to Pradhan to warn him. Jai tells Veer he has to go to the hotel. Veer is upset, saying that Trisha needs them at the hospital. Mihir calls Nikita back and tells her that the phone belongs to Nilesh Vaidhya, the former press secretary of Naina Singhania who died a year ago. They realise someone else is using his number and texting from the hotel. Aditya tells Divya that Vikrant's condition is still critical, and comforts her. Naina says they need to stop the story about Vikrant getting out, and Prithvi suggests they say he was hurt in the bomb blast. He tells Aditya they need to have the press conference as soon as possible, and Divya suggests they all go together. briefs the Singhanias]] Pradhan then brings Nikita into the room, and she tells him that Veer is safe, but doesn't tell him anything else in front of his family. Downstairs, Mathur makes his way out of a fire exit. Nikita calls Jai and tells him that the people around Aditya could be involved. She agrees to go along with Jai's plan. Mathur climbs the stairs of the fire exit. in the courtyard below, everyone is setting up for the press conference. Jai arrives and greets Nikita, then Vinod takes Veer away to the hospital. Nikita brings Jai up to speed on the phone information. looks around for a shooter]] Pradhan radios and Shetty, telling them to take up their positions. He also sets up snipers overlooking the courtyard. Nikita tells Jai that everything is secure, and Jai tells her that the assassination plan must have been rushed. Rakesh then radios Nikita to tell her that a fireman's body has been found outside the hotel. They look around the crowd for anyone suspicious, and Jai realises he must be on the roof. They rush off to find him. 11:36:37...11:36:38...11:36:39...11:36:40... 11:40:55 aims at Aditya]] A sniper aims down at the courtyard, and Mathur appears behind him. Inside, the Singhanias are led out of the hotel. Jai and Nikita rush up the stairs. Mathur takes the gun off the dead sniper and aims it down. Aditya and his family arrive in the courtyard and are greeted by the public. Mathur aims his sight down at Aditya. Jai and Nikita make it to the roof as Aditya begins his speech. Jai interrogates Gautam Singh, one of the snipers, and Nikita recognises him as an ATU agent. Prithvi begins to speak, thanking to media for their patience. Jai takes Gautam's gun and aims it at the other sniper, but Nikita warns that he may be on their side. Prithvi introduces Aditya to the stage. takes out the last assassin]] Mathur aims his gun and Jai gives Nikita Ravindran's phone. He tells her to call the number on it, and Mathur's phone then rings. Mathur picks it up, just before Jai shoots him in the head. Aditya announces to the crowd that he is alive. Jai and Nikita leave the roof as Aditya explains the difficulty of the day for his family. Nikita asks how they will find the mastermind of the day's events, and they look at Prithvi, Naina and Divya. Jai texts from Ravindran's phone, asking the mole if they are on the stage. He gets an affirmative reply, and deduces one of those three are the mole. He then texts "blast - get out of there", and Divya excuses herself from the stage. Aditya finishes his speech and leaves shortly afterwards. In the hospital, Veer arrives and hugs Kiran. He kneels next to his mother, and tells Kiran that Jai didn't come. Kiran looks disappointed. is angry at Jai's accusation]] Jai approaches Aditya and asks to speak to him in private. He tells him about the second assassin, and that they traced a number of Ravindran's phone to his sister Divya. Aditya grows angry, grabbing Jai and not believing him. Jai gives him the phone and Divya answers. is revealed as a mole]] She addresses Ravindran, saying he didn't complete his part of the deal in exchange for her getting him out of . Aditya answers, saying he is alive, then he appears behind her. He asks her if she is behind everything, and if she shot Vikrant to save herself. She tells him she hates him as he knows nothing about politics, and she should have been in his place, as their father wished. She says she put in all the work and won the people's trust, but he did nothing. She also blames Naina for marrying her to Vikrant, and having to have an abortion during the campaign. Aditya questions why she sided with the LTFE, and she says in politics enemies become friends. She said she traded Ravindran's location for Aditya's death, but used Vikrant to hide her involvement. Aditya said that if she had asked, he would have given her the Prime Minister job. Aditya calls for Jai and orders him to take her away. Naina protests, but Nikita takes her phone and escorts her out. Aditya sheds a tear. Jai asks to borrow Nikita's phone and says he needs to get to the hospital. Nikita says she will handle everything else, and asks him to keep her updated on Trisha's condition. hears Trisha die]] As Jai is driving over a bridge, he calls Kiran and asks how Trisha is. He tells her he is on his way, and asks to speak to Veer, but Veer refuses. Trisha's monitors then begin to beep, and Veer runs to get a doctor. Jai hears this and asks what is happening. The doctors try to revive Trisha but she goes into cardiac arrest. She flatlines, and it flashes back to her birthday earlier that day. Dr. Kamat tries to revive her. Veer and Kiran hold each other, and Jai cries, realising she has died. He stops his car in the middle of the bridge. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Kishore Kadam as Ravindran * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat * Sundeep Hemnaoni as Mathur Uncredited * Ashish Maitra as Ashish * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan * Gautam Singh as Gautam Singh Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) Day 124 124